The one left behind
by Alizabelle
Summary: The story of princess Winnifred , wasn't the only story needing to be told. Genevieve A princess who failed her test stay to serve the Queen, is changed when stranger come to the castle. Promising the world to her , Genevieve finds her self falling in love with the stranger. this is a story of love, broken promises, lies, and redemption. * i do not ow once upon a mattress.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Genevieve awoke she could feel the chill in her bones. She got up and walked over to the wardrobe she pulled out a floor length gown , the was the color of the Queen's lilacs . She put it on it was a little tight around the bodice, but not too uncomfortable. The sleeves clung to her arms. She would have to order a new dress soon. Genevieve walked over to the vanity and grabbed a hairbrush , she gently brushed out her curl and put then into a rose braid. She looked in the mirror and sighed, that will have to do she thought to her self and in a hurry ran out of her room.

She didn't want to be late for the test. This was the day Prince Dauntless will find his wife, it had to be! Dauntless was the same age as she was , She still remembered her test. She had to give a speech , Genevieve was never one for public speaking it frighten her. She failed miserably what Kind of a Princess can't give a speech, she couldn't return home ever what would her people think.

As she was thinking she ran into a man she have never seen before, she hit the ground and hard . She didn't have time for this she would be late for court and the queen would be cross with her. The Queen had been kind enough to allow her to stay, and even kinder to make her a prominent lady of the court. . The Queen took personal pride in flaunting her to royal visitors , but not many queens have a princess as a Lady in waiting.

"Are you alright, my lady?" the stranger said offering her his hand.

" Yes" she said , she took his hand hesitantly and her pulled her to her feet.,she didnt quite make it and ended up falling into the strangers arms.

"Not exactly Graceful are you? Or maybe you can't keep you hands off of me." he smirked. She pushed him away , the nerve of some people.

"thank you for helping me up kind sir." she said coldly.

"And thank you for being so lovely" he winked at her, the stranger bowed to her and very pronounced stated.

" It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance, My name is..."

" Sir, I am afraid I do not have time for pleasantries . So I did you farewell."

she turned and walked away as fast as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today was the day of the test. The Twelfth princess was ready, Genevieve was pleading in her heart that this princess would be the one to past the test. All of her friend were miserable because of the Queen's law. It was even forbidden to have a romantic notion with any one of the opposite gender.

Genevieve was late . She was to be there long before the Queen walked in. there was no hiding her tardiness. There was no way to be at the throne before the Queen was , she would have to sneak into the crowd and work her way to the Queen. She started off In that direction when from behind her she heard aloud voice calling her.

"My lady wait. Let me join you I have business with the king. "

the stranger shouted. And at that everyone turned and focused on the pair.

" Lady Genevieve I see you have met the king's distinguished guest, would you mind too terrible as to introduce him to the court." Ordered the Queen with and evil smile. Genevieve felt a lump rise in her throat . How could the Queen ask her this. Was it another test? Couldn't be the Queen doesn't give second chances at tests.

"l-l-ladies an-an-and-dd G-g-gentlem-m-men of the the c-c-c-court, I pre-pre-s-s-sent …."

"Your majesty the Queen I am the minstrel , teller of stories and singers of songs . I am at your Service." He took a deep bow. And stood up. " and your majesty your representative neglected to mention her name. I wish to be formally introduced so I may thank her properly for her hospitality."

"Have forgot your manners Lady Genevieve. I will not have such unruliness in my court." snapped the Queen.

"I Thank you dear sir, for correcting my manners. Now if you excuse me I must attend to my duties." Genevieve said with distaste.

"Enough of this, , Let us Proceed with the test." Announced the Queen.


End file.
